Differences
by HeartsxCollide13
Summary: So this is Draco/Hermione with maybe a little Harry/Ginny maybe . Thats all I can tell you without ruining parts of the story but it starts with a fight between, you guessed right, Slytherin and Gryffindor.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **sorry it was so short! i was feeling creative at like 3 am but i had to go to bed : Hopefully the other chapters will be longer. Reveiw please!

**Differences**

_**Prologue**_

I didn't really think it could happen. I especially didn't think it could happen to someone like me. This whole thing seems like a dream. Or maybe a nightmare, im not too sure yet. At first it was awkward, but we grew used to each other. This never couldn't have happened if it hadn't been for that fight.

That stupid, idiotic, fight. Why did it even happen? There was no point. Well, there was, but not something worth a fight over. And about me! Honestly, what a bunch of moronic children. All it took was one word. One word started something he calls epic. Epic to who? Not me, but maybe to him. Just one word.

_mud-blood._


	2. The Fight

**A/N: I own nothing!! By the way, set in their 6th year but definatly nothing to do with the book. (Also, sorry if i dont get the colors of the spells right. I don't have any of the books with me at the moment."**

"The Fight"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards Hagrids Hut when someone pushed them. Hermione would have fallen to the ground had Ron not caught her. "Out of my way _Mudblood._" Draco Malfoy stood before them with his regular gang and spat out the last word at them like it tasted horrible.

"That is it Malfoy." Harry said, taking out his wand. "I have had it with your snide remarks and stupid friends pretending to back you up. I say we have it out right now. You and me. And none of your tricks." He stood there prepared to do his worst short of getting expelled.

"Fine then, Potter. Stand up for your little girlfriend. Or is she Weasel's considering he's the one who caught her?" At that, Harry shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" and a red jet shot out of his wand towards Malfoy who blocked it with a silent spell.

"Ha! That was pathetic coming from 'the boy who lived'. Don't you have anything better you can do?" The famous Draco smirk was creeping slowly onto his face. Ron decided to join in the brawl and help Harry.

"No Ron, don't!" Hermione shouted, but it was no use. Ron was already there. Suddenly, four Slytherins appeared from behind them and joined Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle who were already shouting spells in every direction. Right behind the oncoming Slytherins were Gryffindors. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas to be exact.

Just as the fight was beginning to heat up, Professor McGonagall screamed "ENOUGH!" shocking every student within hearing range. "All of you, up to the castle immediatly." When the Slytherins started to protest, she said, "Yes, I mean all of you! Now!" And so, every single person trudged up to the castle, their only concern being that they wouldn't get another chance to continue the fight.


	3. Purple?

**"Purple?"**

"Wonder what McGonagal is gonna punish us with now." Ron asked as he nudged Hermione in the ribs. She shushed him just as said professor turned to see who was talking. When they all had filed into her office, Professor Snape stood infront of the desk. He was about to yell at them when Professor McGonagal put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not now Severous. First we must tell them their consequences on their actions." Turning towards the students she began, "Now, there has been some rivalry between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses since the creation of this school, but never on this level. You lot have misbehaved so badly in your years here at Hogwarts. Which is why we have devised this solution. Severous," With a nod of her head, she motioned for the Potions master to continue.

"Because of you _imbeciles_, our solution is this. Up until Christmas break, every 6th year Slytherin and Gryffindor will be moved into one house." As soon as the last words were out, the room was in an uproar. Among the shouting was such a colorful vocabulary that Professor McGonagal put a hand on her heart. "SHUT UP!" Yelled the agitated Snape as he smacked the nearest student in the head. "We will see how your behavior is changed and if, by Christmas, you have not shaped up, then the new year will bring you all together for another semester."

"Oh great," said Harry to Ron, "Just what we need- more time with Malfoy." As he turned to glare at him, he discovered Draco had beat him to it.

As soon as the rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor 6th years had been rounded up (and with much glares towards Harry and Draco), they were all brought to a far corner of the castle. They all stood in front of a painting of a-

"You can't honestly expect our portrait to be _that_." yelled someone from the crowd.

"Oh, but we can." Snape said icily. The portrait was of a small kitten that reminded Harry eerily like the ones found in Umbridges office last year.

"How should we give it the password if it can't even speak!" shouted Crabbe.

"Don't worry," said McGonagal, "It will understand perfectly. Now, don't forget this, your password is Nackledirk." At this, the cat meowed and the portait swung open. Inside, the room was decorated in, not green/silver and scaret/gold, but an almost sickening shade of purple.

"Enjoy." the Potions master said smoothly, and closed the portrait, leaving the angry 6th years to work out their problems.


	4. Fistfights and Pillowfights

**"Fistfights and Pillowfights"**

Everyone was silent for one whole minute, that is until...

"Why does this always happen to me?" Draco whined, always being the center off attention.

"Oh shut up will you!" a Gryffindor shouted. "It's not just you okay? Get a grip!" That sparked a small fistfight between some of the students until they were pulled off of each other. They all stood glaring at one another.

"I think I'm gonna go up to the dormitories..." Lavendar said, walking towards a set of stairs marked 'Gryffindor Girls'. The other students soon followed suit. All except for two.

"What are you looking at mudblood?" Draco said to Hermione.

"Obviously not you or I would be gagging." the Gryffindor said to the Slytherin, turning on her heel and walking towards the dormitories. Draco threw a yellow pillow (the other house color) at her back but missed. Hermione levitated it back at him and hit im squarly in the face. In his rage, all he could hear was her faint twinkling laughter as she walked up the stairs.

**A/N:**Okay, hope you are enjoying so far: LoganLover8128, thanks for the idea to use orange as the other color, but I decided to go with _my _school colors, purple and yellow. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I figured this was a good place to end. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. Please review, even if you dont like it that much.


	5. Unwell

**Unwell**

The next morning, all the students woke up a bit disoriented in their new surroundings. Lucky for them, it was their day off from classes so they didn't have to wake up right away.The first person who was up, as usual, was Hermione. The next person up, highly unusual, was Draco. As soon as he came down the stairs, he saw Hermione reading _Hogwarts, A History_ for most likely the thousanth time. Not wanting to get into a quarrel so early in the morning without some caffeine in his system, Draco sat quietly at a round table by the portrait, and started an essay for Herbology.

"Why are you so... quiet today?" Hermione asked in an inquiring tone, giving him a puzzled look.

"I was trying to get my homework done before you interupted me." Draco said, rudely. Hermione noticed he didn't call her mud-blood or any other insulting term. They sat silent for a while, the Gryffindor reading, the Slytherin doing his homework. Suddenly a groggy voice broke the silence.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, walking down the stairs. "Who knew you two could stay in a room together alone without killing each other!" Hermione ignored him while Draco glowered, then returned to his work. Ron just stared in shock at the two of them.

An hour later, most of the 6th years were up and about the castle, deciding how to spend their day off, the mornings events forgotten by all but one. That one student paced back and forth in front of their two closest friends at a tree by the lake, wringing their hands.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Crabbe said.

"Be quiet you idiot, he's trying to think. It's a lot of work you know!" Goyle replied, with a smack to Crabbe's head.

"If the both of you don't shut your goddamned mouths, I'll do it for you!" Draco replied menacingly, never losing step or looking towards the two.

"I reckon he's gone mental." Crabbe muttered to no one in perticular. Draco mulled over everything in the past two days in his head. When he couldn't look at it from any other angle, he thought about the past five years at Hogwarts. All the insults and the fighting. Arguing. Endless insults and jokes towards her. What did it mean? His brain felt as if it would burst his head open. _Maybe Crabbe is right,_ he thought. _Perhaps I am mental._ It would make things easier to understand.

On the other side of the lake, an entirely different conversation was going on, although you never know how things are connected...

"Honestly Ronald, you are so thickheaded it's a wonder you even know how to talk!" Hermione was shouting at Ron.

"'Mione. Calm down!" Harry said exasperated. "You can't blame him. It _is_ shocking."

"Who cares what he thinks!" Hermione looked about ready to throttle Ron, should she get the chance.

"You can't expect me to just let this go!" Ron shouted, ears turning red. "I saw you talking to him!"

"Wait Ron, you told me they were... never mind. But you lied!" Harry said, turning to Ron.

"What exactly did he say I was doing with him, Harry?" Hermione said, her voice suddenly turning sweet. It was eerie.

"That you were... well... snogging him." Harry said, reluctantly.

"WHAT!?" Hermione would have attacked Ron had Harry not grabbed her in time. "YOU TOLD HARRY THAT I WAS SNOGGING CORMAC MCLAGGEN? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, MAGIC OR NO MAGIC!" and Hermione lunged again toward Ron. After about ten minutes of this struggle, Hermione finally pulled free of Harry and stormed off.

"Way to go blockhead." Harry said, his tone even. They stood in silence before walking off towards Hagrids hut, giving Hermione the space they thought she needed. Little did they know that as she walked to the castle, someone was close behind, debating what he was about to do.

**A/N: **Alright, well there you go! Hope you are enjoying this so far. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just love to end on them. And about Cormac, HA! Bet you didn't see that one coming, eh? I guess this story sort of warped a bit into a Ron/Hermione but have no fear, Draco is still very much a main point to this story. And for those of you who don't remember (I barely did, I had to research him to fully remember him) Cormac McLaggen was in the 6th book at Hermione's date to Slughorns Christmas party to get Ron jealous. I completely forgot about him!

Also, this story is obviously AU cause Draco isnt the evil pawn to Voldemort as we see in the books. Hes an asshole, yes, but not a Voldy-pawn (I like that word!) Alright, I need to stop before this paragraph gets longer than the chapter.

Review!


	6. Time is Running Out

**Time is Running Out**

--

_You're something beautiful,_

_a contradiction._

_I wanna play the game,_

_I want the friction._

_You will be the death of me, _

_you will be the death of me._

--

"Hermione wait!" Hermione turned and saw a dark figure running not too far behind her. "Ron, if you're hear to apologize, forget it. I don't feel like talking to you right now. I may not talk to you for a week because you are just so infuriating!" She turned around and was about to storm away when he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Ron!" But it wasn't Ron.

"Sorry I scared you," Draco said, out of breath from running. "But if you thought it was me, you proboly wouldn't have stopped so I could talk to you." Hermoine just stood staring at him with a puzzled look on her face. "I just wanted to say," Draco took a deep breath. "That I am sorry for all the mean comments I've made about you." When Hermione still stared at him with the same expression, he said in a ruder tone, "Don't think we're friends now because of this." He looked down and realized he was still holding Hermiones wrist. Draco let go and walked away, leaving Hermione standing in the hallway with a now slightly shocked look on her face.

--

After dinner in the Slytherin&Gryffindor Common room

--

"You will never guess what happened to me after I walked off today." Hermione said, plopping herself down on a couch in between Harry and Ron who were going over their Potions homework together.

"It must be important because you're not ripping my head off." Ron said in a teasing tone. Hermione ignored his remark completely.

"Draco," she said in a low whisper, "_Apologized _to me." Harry and Ron's jaws both dropped at the same time. They looked at one another and said, "Really?"

"Yes he did. It's odd. He's been nicer since school started a week ago, except for the fight outside of Hagrids. Something must have happened to him over the summer." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, maybe someone took a Polyjuice potion and it's not really him." Ron snorted. Hermione just gave him a dark look.

"Well, whatever happened, I hope it lasts because it's a nice change from having to fight with him all the time." As Hermione said this, she felt that someone was staring at her. She looked up and saw Draco looking past Pansy Parkinson right at her. He held her gaze, said something to Pansy, then walked up to the Slytherin boys dormitories.

**A/N: **hoped you liked this chapter! I am so, so, so sorry that this chapter is so short but I wrote it at 1 am. Tomorrows will be longer, I promise! Anyways, the title of the chapter is the name of the song used at the beginning. It's by Muse. I will do this for all the chapters, unless I have a really good chapter name. Read and Review!!


	7. Shiver

**Shiver**

--

You chew me up

and spit me out,

Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth.

You look at me,

I look at you.

Neither of us knows what to do.

--

Hermione didn't speak for a long time before Harry finally noticed.

"What's wrong 'Mione? You are so quiet..." Harry trailed off, noticing she wasn't paying him the least bit attention. Hermione was staring into the fireplace with a thoughtful expression. Ron waved a hand in front of her face but she didn't even blink. Finally, Harry shook her arm to brake her trance. Hermione looked around, picked up her books, and walked into the girls dormitories without saying one word. The two boys looked as if they had been confunded.

--

It was almost a week later before Hermione even saw Draco again. Sure, there were classes and such but she barely even noticed him, she was too intent on her schoolwork. The same cannot be said for Draco.

"My father will kill me if I don't get my grades up soon." Draco said to Crabbe. They were sitting in the library looking quite uneasy being there. Crabbe just grunted, whether in agreement or amusment, Draco didn't know. He started to read again. On the other side of the bookcase** (how cliche, i know) **sat Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Ron, Harry, don't you think you should drop Divination?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Of course not!" Ron said, "It's way too much fun making up rubbish predictions. In this one, I predicted Harry would get eaten by a dragon. She's sure to love that one, seeing as she's got a love of Harry-killing things." Harry just gave him a dirty look.

"Well in that case, I think I'll have to start over." Harry crumpled up his parchment and took out a new sheet. "Maybe Ron will fall in love with Draco!" Ron was horrified into speechlessness. Hermione laughed which earned her a stern look from Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Me? Why not Hermione! She's the one who's been mooning over him since we moved into the new house!" Hermione immediatly stopped laughing and her face paled. Harry just looked out the window. Draco, having heard this little bit of conversation, spilled ink all over his homework. Luckily for him, he used a spell just before it did any permanent damage. Crabbe showed no indication of hearing what was said. Draco got up, and stalked over to the trio.

"Potter, don't you dare write _anything_," he shot a quick glance at Hermione, "about me down." His voice was menacing. Hermione stuck her nose into a book, in order to hide the blush that was slowly crawling onto her face as she realized Draco had heard everything.

"And what if I do? Are you afraid people will find out about certain feelings towards a certain Weasley?" Harry looked mishevieus.

"If you lay one hand on Ginn-" Ron stopped himself as he realized that the Weasley was himself. He smacked Harry on the back of his head. "Don't be such a git." Draco looked over towards Hermione, and was about to say something when he stopped himself, and walked away. Hermione took her face from the book.

"Is he gone?" She whispered.

"Why, are you afraid that he would ask you about your crush?" Harry was still in his bad-boy mood. At hearing this, Ron went from having red ears to his whole face being red.

"_Dont. Say. That. Again_." Rons hands were fists and he was talking through clenched teeth. Harrys grin disappeared and he went back to studying. Hermione just looked at Ron as if she had just realized something.

"Ron..." Hermione said tentavily. Ron gave her a look that shut her up. The subject was ended then and there.

Draco was back at his desk gathering his supplies.

"What?" Crabbe asked in a whining tone as Draco trudged out of the library with his school bag over his shoulder, Crabbe running after him.

**A/N: **Okay, hoped you liked this chapter. I was told it was going a bit fast so I slowed it down a bit (I think). I tried not to slow it down _too_ much because the fastness of it plays a role in the future. Song by Maroon 5. Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Angst

**Angst**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You're spinning in circles while you catch your breath,_

_Your tongue wrapped around me._

_Your heart will misguide you, as you spread your love,_

_It sends me to sweet release,_

_Your body language excites me,_

_Evokes emotion inside of me._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(6__th__ year common room which I will now refer to as Slyffindor- lame I know after the library)_

"Hermione?" Harry asked, as he noticed she was staring into the fire again. Hermione just started her Potions homework and blatantly ignored him. Ron seemed to still be steaming about the incident at the library. Draco walked in and saw the trio sitting on the couch, and made a sharp turn to the boys dormitories. Hermione watched him go with a sorrowful look on her face, a look that did not go unnoticed by Harry or Ron. Suddenly, a crash was heard above them.

"Oi!" The common room all looked up. It sounded like Seamus. "What the bloody hell!" It was. Seamus stomped down the stairs into the common room, Draco right behind him. They were met by the blank stares of everyone around him.

"What happened?" Someone asked from the far corner of the room.

"Malfoy almost took off my bloody head, _that's_ what happened!" Seamus was yelling, his face turning red. The room went silent, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, I didn't mean to!" Draco yelled. "I was just… annoyed…" he trailed off, glancing towards Hermione.

"SO YOU THROW A BOOK AT ME!?" Seamus wasn't too forgiving at the moment. He glared at him.

"I wasn't paying attention, alright?" Draco actually seemed a bit embarrassed, although no one seemed to notice. Seamus stormed off out of the common room while everyone went back to their activities. Hermione held Draco's stare for a few seconds, and then looked away. Draco walked back upstairs slowly, glancing over his back a few times before disappearing into the dormitory.

**A/N: I know, I know, its short. EXTREMELY SHORT. I know. But it is 4:07 AM right now and I have writers block. I also apologize for it being written late, but I have been busy with back to school things and swim practice. The name of the song is 'She Loves the Way" by Blake Lewis. I was listening and it just seemed to work good for Dramione, even if it doesn't exactly go with the chapter. More to come, I hope! Review please!!**


	9. Dark Blue

**((fyi- italics are thoughts))**

Dark Blue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dark blue, dark blue,_

_have you,_

_ever been alone in a _

_crowded room?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!" Hermione woke with a start. She was stretched across a couch in the common room and, she was now becoming aware of, laying on a book. Hermione looked up and saw Draco standing above her looking menacing. "Granger, you're laying on my Potions book. I suggest you get up before I get Crabbe to pull it from under you, and that will _not _be a pleasant experience." Hermione almost tripped in her hurry to get off the couch. "Next time I won't wake you," Draco growled.

"What will you do Malfoy," Hermione asked sweetly, "throw the book at my head?" At that, Draco's face turned red and he sputtered out an incoherent response. Hermione stood there and waited for Draco to regain his composer and (what was left of) his dignity. When Draco couldn't think of anything to say, he turned and walked to the dormitorys, snatching up his Potions book on the way. Hermione sighed and straightened up the pillows on the couch. She turned around and realized she was the only one in the common room, even though it was 9:00 pm. She yelled up to the girl's dormitorys. No answer. Then she remembered that tonight the Weird Sisters were playing in Hogsmead and Dumbledore had given everyone 4th year and up special permission to attend.

_So why isn't Draco going?_

_Oh so it's _Draco_ now, is it? Not Malfoy?_

_Well..._

_And why do you care why he isn't there?_

_I don't! I'm just curious!_

_Curious enough to go ask?_

After this silent exchange in her head, she assumed that she really was going insane and anything she did would be because of her madness, therefore she's not resposible for actions. She took a deep breath and walked up the staircase and came to a stop in front of the one with the snake on it. Slytherin. She knocked and waited. Just as she was about to knock again, Draco opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a disgusted voice. Hermione started to lose her nerve.

Hermione stammered out, "I was... just wondering why... you weren't at the concert in Hogsmeade while everyone else was."

"Well why aren't you there?" He retorted.

"I have a lot of essays to write." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well then that's my excuse, too. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Draco turned and closed the door in her face. Hermione stood there for a few moments stunned and, she had to admit, a little hurt even though she hadn't the faintest idea why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yeah yeah, i know. It's been 3 MONTHS since i've written. I'm ashamed of myself. But I do have reasons! (excuses is more like it but...) I had swim practice every day afterschool and on saturdays from september to the beginning of November. Also, I think teachers plot with one another on when they should all give their projects. 4 Projects, one having to make a **_**cereal box**_** with Aristotle on the front and a biography of him on the back. Who comes up with stuff? And for an honors class, no less. Oh well, i'll spare you the sob story. Read and reveiw! Again, sorry for the delay!! [Song in begining is called Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin]**


	10. Bloodshot Eyes

------------The Next Day------------

The next morning, walking down the stairs into the common room, she again found it empty. _Honestly_, she thought, _what is going on around here._ It was just before breakfast, so the commonroom was usually full. _Oh_ she realized with a start_ it's Saturday. No classes. _No one would be awake earlier than they had to be but still, there were always some students around. _Strange..._

Since she was already dressed, Hermione decided to take a walk around the grounds by the lake. She would surely see someone there.

_Who are you hoping to see, hm?_

_No one! Just looking for some company!_

_From a certain Slytherin i'll bet._

Hermione was starting to get concerned with her thoughts. Did she have split personality? She hoped she was just under a lot of stress from school work. As she walked outside the castle, she looked around and realized that there wasn't anyone around outside either. _This is really getting ridiculous._ Hermione changed her course and headed towards Hagrid's hut. He would most likely know if anything was wrong. Besides, the trio hadn't gone to visit him in almost a week. He was sure to wonder where they were and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Just as the hut came into veiw, a voice Hermione knew very well spoke from behind her.

"Hermione." Of course. She knew she was bound to run into him again, sooner rather than later with her luck, after her embarassing moment yesterday. She turned around and found that Draco was closer to her than she thought. She practically stepped on his shoes.

"Stalk much, do you?" Hermione spit out at him, still hurt from yesterday for reasons she didn't want to think about. He stood there and stared at her. "Well? Can I help you?" she asked, repeating his line from last time she spoke with him.

"I wanted to talk to you. Is it a crime?" Draco looked down at her as he said this. _Wow he's so tall... why haven't I ever noticed before... No! Stop thinking about him like that! It's _Malfoy_ you're thinking about. He hates muggle-borns and will have nothing to do with them._

_So you wanted something to do with Draco...?_ Hermione started to blush a light pink while she tried to stop where that thought was leading to.

"Well, I've been thinking..." Draco continued.

"You were thinking? Wow Malfoy, it must be the sign of the apocalypse!" Hermione said, starting to get annoyed. Why couldn't he just say what he wanted already!

"Back to last names now, are we?" Draco said softly, almost under his breath. Hermione softened.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just not used to being... well, nice to you." He looked at her and took a hesitant half-step forward and was very, very close to her. So close she could swear he was about to...

"Hermione wake up!" Lavender was yelling, very close to her ear. Hermione tried to struggle back into sleep but it was no use. "C'mon Hermione! It's not like you to oversleep, are you sick?" Lavender looked concerned.

"No. At least... I don't _think_ so." Hermione said faintly. She was still wrapped up in what she had just dreamed. Why was she thinking of _Draco Malfoy _like that? Or dreaming of him at all?

**Yay an update!!!! I had what you would call a "brain blast" when I thought of this. My poor friend Em had to listen to me scream about how I may have gotten over my writers block. Well, hope you liked it! Reveiw please! Thanks :]**


	11. UPDATE

UPDATE:

Okay so basically just responding to everything saying that I need to update soon, I need to update soon. I'll have you know that my notebook is next to me right now and im finishing up this chapter. And btw, its LONG [at least to me]. And it's more than one scene! A first for me, right? Anyways, just letting you all know that it will be posted either tonight or tomorrow night so don't worry! And also, don't write fanfiction in class. People may think you're a loser for writing about harry potter :] Well, to continue my rambling right now, I think you should all go to youtube right now and listen to Rob Pattinson sing Never Think. Its on my ipod and I just about melted when I heard it [for the record- TEAM EMMETT/MIKENEWTON. I also like rob better than Edward. AND I am getting those sunglasses for Christmas]. Okay, well I should stop procrastinating right now. ALSO [yeah I know, I should shut up but this is the last, I promise!] if you like twilight [or even if you don't], read the Morganville Vampire Series. I LOVE IT. I just got the 3rd book from my school library today.


	12. Walk to the Edge with Me

At breakfast, Hermione was thinking about her dream with a certain Slytherin and having mixed feelings. Harry and Ron tried to get her attention but it was no use. She sat in a fog all throughout breakfast and walking to their first class, Potions. Just when Ron and Harry thought they would have to take her to Madam Pomfrey when they ran into another trio of friends, although not as pleasant. Crabbe and Goyle stood and blocked their path to the Dungeons while Draco glided over to them.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," Draco sneered. "Weasel, the Chosen-Nutcase-who-Lived, and Mud-blood." his lips curled up in a menacing smile.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Malfoy!" Hermione said, finally out of her trance.

"Why don't you do it for him?" Goyle said stupidly, while Crabbe elbowed him in the gut, the highest place he could reach considering their height difference. Malfoy just glared at him and turned back around.

"Ms. Hermione, don't you know not to speak to your superiors in that tone?" Draco's smirk was back.

"Oh, screw you Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, shocking everyone in hearing range.

"Looks as if they don't teach Muggles proper manners. Maybe I should teach you some…" Draco took another step closer.

"I'll learn mine when you learn yours." Hermione replied, stepping closer and tilting her head up so she could glare properly at his face, not his neck. Just when they both took their wands out, an ominous voice drifted out to them from further down the corridor.

"What's going on here?" Professor Snape said, rounding the corner. "I was told by a few of the Slytherins in class that some Gryffindors were causing some trouble. The accusations seem to be true." He stared pointedly at the wand Hermione was still holding in front of her. Draco had swiftly put his back in his robes just moments before.

"But professor…" Hermione started.

"Enough Ms. Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence. Now, if you don't want to make it another ten points I suggest you all head to class. Immediately!" With that, Professor Snape turned on his heel and stalked back to his classroom, knowing that the students would follow swiftly behind.

"Why didn't you help me?" Hermione asked quietly to Ron and Harry.

"You seemed to be doing just fine on your own." Ron said bitterly, letting the acid creep into his voice. Hermione didn't even bother asking what he meant. They were already at the door to Potions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just after lunchtime, the Gryffindors all had a free period to do as they pleased. Hermione, Ron, and Harry decided to hang out under a tree by the lake, soaking up the unusually warm afternoon sun.

" 'Mione?" Ron asked lazily, as if her would drift off to sleep at any moment. Hermione sighed and looked up from her book.

"Yes Ron?"

"I was wondering what the deal is with you and Malfoy?" Ron still sounded relaxed but Hermione didn't know if it was an act or not. Meanwhile, Harry pretended to be asleep so that the two could have their privacy.

"I don't know Ron, okay?" Hermione said softly.

"Well, just let me know before you do anything… shocking." Ron said and turned over on his side to look at her. "I don't want you to do anything you might regret later. For someone so smart, you can sometimes do things really stupid." Ron's quiet voice made the words kind instead of patronizing.

"Thanks Ron, I'll keep that in mind." Hermione went back to her book. Ron stared at her for a long moment and then laid on his back again.

**A/N: YAY UPDATE! See, I told you it would be up soon. I'm very proud of this chapter and I hope you all like it! Just to throw in some extra stuff, I saw a flair on face book and it said:**

"**TEAM HARRY: I like my men emotionally disturbed, angst-y, and magical."**

**I think it describes him perfectly, how bout you? Also, does anyone watch Gossip Girl? If so, I'd love to hear what you think. I may start a new fan-fic with it. Send me a message or something. Review please! I love all this positive feedback! I might just become arrogant from it all! :]**


	13. Update! Finally

A/N:  
Okay, I feel reallyreallyreallyreally [xinfinity] badly about not updating in about 6 or 7 months! Now that school is over I'll be able to write more and update. I'll try to update on July 1st and just keep writing up until then. Hopefully I'll have about 5 chapters I can upload all together to make up for lost time. Again, I'm so sorry!!


End file.
